Harry Potter and the Love Triangle
by i am a gummy bear95
Summary: Professor Lupin's Last desendant has arrived HIS COUSIN! and she gets entangled with love between two guys Malfoy and Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

As usual Harry, Ron and Hermione were boarding the Hogwarts express for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were really excited for this year because it was another year they could spend together. "Harry are you ok?" said Hermione

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he replied

"I don't know you just get so quiet sometimes" said Ron

"Thanks" Harry said in a much fed up tone.

Harry then looked out the door and saw a beautiful girl with light brown hair, entrancing dark eyes and a lovely smile. "Who is that?" he finally said.

"Who is who?" replied Ron.

"That girl over there" Harry pointed to the door but she wasn't there. "I swear she was there and she looked a bit like professor Lupin" he said sounding very confused.

"How could she have looked like professor Lupin, Harry you must have been seeing things because look no one is there" Hermione responded.

"I swear I saw someone outside that door who looked like Lupin I AM NOT CRAZY!!!" Harry hissed at Hermione so after that they did not talk to each other until they reached Hogwarts where they had the usual first year ceremony then things began to change.....................

As the ceremony progressed a name was called, a name he never would have expected to hear. "Cara Lupin" professor McGonagall called out Harry, Ron and Hermione were absolutely traumatized when they heard that name, the name that changed everything. Harry then stood up and shouted "look there she is the girl I told you about the one who I saw on the train".

"Mr Potter sit down if you please" professor McGonagall hissed "Now I know you are all confused by this lovely lady's name but that does not mean you can shout out and parade about it". Harry then sat down feeling embarrassed with himself he then listened to see what house she was going into. "RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat shouted across the Great Hall

"We are sorry Harry that we didn't believe you" said Ron

"Yeah Harry truly sorry" Hermione's first time speaking since arrival.

"That's ok don't worry about it" Harry responded. As Cara walked past him she shot a seductive smile Harry's way and he couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

But he wasn't the only one eyeing her up far over in the distant part of the Great Hall was the Slytherin table and the person Cara liked as well was..................................... Draco Malfoy.

He just couldn't stop looking at her neither could Harry; she then gave Malfoy a seductive smile which was strange because most girls stayed clear from him but she didn't seem to.

"Psst Harry is that Malfoy eyeing her up" said George sniggering

"What?" Harry then turned round to find Draco Malfoy his most hated enemy (besides Snape) looking at Cara in a way he had never looked at anyone before. He couldn't help but feel the need to be jealous so he got up went over to the Ravenclaw table to speak to her and see how he would feel then. He was there for a while and everyone at the Gryffindor table was greedily watching the action. He finally returned to the table looking quite pleased with himself but no one dared to ask why until they had finished eating then they all asked questions about that happened, what he said, what she said and Harry answered with glee.

That evening in the common room Harry was acting unusual he was prancing and dancing which made Ron and Hermione quite embarrassed to even be around him. Especially after what happened when he was dreaming for the reason that Ron woke up to Harry drooling and repeating "Oh Cara" "I love you" "you are beautiful". Everyone couldn't stop laughing until he woke up then they all feel silent however they still laughed at him when he wasn't looking he was quite confused. Then the bell rang for them to go to their first class which was Herbology and on the way there Harry saw Cara and he tried acting smart by copying Fred and George, puffing out his chest and strolling towards class and he ended up walking into a tree with all the Ravenclaw girls laughing at him. His face turned a very bright red "That did not turn out as planned".

"Now today class we will be learning how to control a fully grown Venus flytrap" says professor Sprout "That is why I am giving you a baby flytrap to take away with you and raise". Hermione beams, Harry moans and Ron scowls. They did not have a good fist time with them though because some got their fingers bitten, some had their noses and some had their hair, don't ask how because that was their doing.


End file.
